OS Lady Marmelade
by Lilou004
Summary: Of course this is an Elliot and Olivia story ! I wrote after a deal with my friend Aurore ! This is the french version of a short story ! The english version will arrive as soon as possible... Enjoy !


Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est le résultat d'un pari fou proposé par une amie, Aurore...

En gros, elle m'a donné 3 informations et il m'a fallu imaginer le reste...

Elle m'a donné un couple (Elliot et Olivia), une chanson (Lady Marmelade) et une situation (une lap-dance)...

J'espère que vous allez aimé autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire !

La traduction anglaise va suivre dans quelques temps...

Géraldine

**PS : **Penser à préparer la chanson Lady Marmelade pour plus de plaisir...

* * *

**Lady Marmelade**

- Elliot Stabler !

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ?

- Suffisamment pour savoir que tu as tords Olivia !

- Tu as déjà été seul tous les soirs pendant des années ?

- Non mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Et tu le sais bien !

- Non justement ! Je ne le sais pas !

- Comment peux-tu dire que je n'y connais rien ! Tu n'es pas la seule sur terre à connaître la définition de la solitude !

- La solitude c'est une chose mais le désir d'enfants s'en est une autre ! Et ça tu ne connais pas !

- Tu te laisses dépasser par tes sentiments Olivia !

- Tu es vraiment un fils de pute Stabler ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai !

Le ton commence à sérieusement augmenter. Toutes les personnes présentes observent la scène qui se déroule sous leurs yeux. Certaines personnes se souviennent d'une scène analogue entre Elliot et Olivia quelques années auparavant. Mais pour des raisons bien plus dramatiques… Tous se regardent ne comprenant pas comment la situation avait réussi à dégénérer comme ça… Rien ne semblait le laisser présager pourtant…

De leurs côtés, Munch, Fin, Casey, Melinda et Huang observent la scène avec attention… Chacun d'entre eux voit dans cette scène s'exprimer la tension qui grandit peu à peu entre eux depuis des mois… Depuis que le mariage d'Elliot avec Kathy s'est définitivement brisé… Depuis qu'Elliot et Olivia se sont mis dans une situation compromettante lors d'une affaire…

- Ça suffit !

- …

- Alors maintenant on va mettre les choses au point ! Si vous voulez rester à votre poste, il va falloir vous mettre ça dans le crâne. Vos problèmes, vous les laissez à la porte du bureau ! On est bien d'accord ?

Elliot est tout gêné et Olivia rougit… Il est vrai que leurs désaccords personnels ne doivent pas venir perturber leur travail… Ils devraient le savoir après toutes ces années… Ils doivent se recentrer sur l'affaire et la résoudre rapidement !

La journée a été longue et l'enquête à l'origine de leur dispute piétine… Casey arrive et leur propose à tous de se retrouver prendre un verre ensemble… Histoire de décompresser….

- Pourquoi pas !

- Ça ne peut que nous faire du bien !

- Elliot ? Olivia ?

- …

- Alors vous venez avec nous ?

- Oh et puis pourquoi pas !

- Oui comme ça tu te sentiras peut-être moins seul…

- Ouch ! Les hostilités reprennent !

- Munch ? Tu es sur que c'était une bonne idée d'insister pour qu'ils viennent ?

- Mais oui Casey ! On va s'amuser un peu…

- Munch ?

- Plus tard… Plus tard…

- Vous nous rejoignez les gars !

Casey, Fin et Munch quittent le bureau ensemble pour rejoindre le bar où ils ont leurs habitudes. De leurs côtés, Elliot et Olivia se regardent tels 2 tigres près à bondir pour protéger leur territoire… Ils ne se sont même pas rendus compte que les autres étaient déjà partis…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là vous autres ?

- …

- Ça ! Stabler !

- Oh ! Capitaine ! Pardon !

- Dehors vous deux ! Et tâchez de régler vos différents !

- Oui Capitaine…

- A demain !

- C'est ça à demain…

Le capitaine Cragen regarde ses 2 meilleurs détectives quitter la pièce en pensant que si ces 2-là ne trouvent pas rapidement une solution, ils vont vite le rendre complètement fou !

C'est avec près d'une demi heure de décalage qu'Elliot et Olivia rejoignent enfin leurs amis dans le bar…

- Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Liv ! Tu te laisses complètement dépasser par tes émotions !

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Cette fille n'est pas folle ! Elle souffre bon sang !

- C'est elle qui souffre ou bien c'est toi ?

- Ça c'Est-ce qu'on appelle un coup bas Elliot !

Depuis la table où ils sont installés avec Melinda et Huang qui les ont retrouvés, Casey, Fin et Munch assistent impuissant à l'entrée fracassante de leurs amis…

- Visiblement une demi heure ne leur a pas suffi…

- Tu as raison Casey… Pauvre de nous…

- Hey ! Mais arrêtez vous autres ! Je vous ai dit qu'on allait s'amuser !

- …

- Allez ! Croyons moi un peu ! … Elliot ! Olivia ! Par ici !

Toujours en se disputant, Elliot et Olivia retrouvent les autres à la table et prennent place devant les bières commandées à leur intentions par Casey.

- Bon sang Elliot ! Tu peux me dire où une femme irait pêcher une histoire comme ça ? Juste pour attirer l'attention sur elle ?

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois… Rappelle-toi il y a 2 ans…

- Oui mais là c'est différent !

- Liv ! Tu étais avec moi lorsqu'on a interrogé le suspect ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille !

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un coupable n'a pas la tête de l'emploi !

- Coupable ? Carrément ! Mais enfin Olivia…

- Euh… Les gars ? On est là aussi !

- Oh la ferme John !

- C'est ça ! Maintenant c'est moi la pauvre victime…

- Olivia cette affaire te touche ! Tu t'identifies trop à la « victime » !

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis célibataire et en « manque » d'enfants, si on peut dire ça comme ça, que forcément…

- Dites les gars… Je ne sais pas vous mais moi leurs problèmes me plaisent beaucoup…

Cette interruption de Munch laisse tout le monde sans voix. Malgré leur différent, Elliot et Olivia ont tiqué au commentaire de Munch…

- Parfait ! Vous m 'écoutez enfin !

- …

- Je vous propose un deal… Vous avez tous les 2 votre propre opinion sur cette sordide affaire, on est bien d'accord ?

Elliot et Olivia se regardent les yeux pleins de colère puis regardent Munch et acquiescent.

- Alors je vous propose un pari…

- Un pari ?

- Oui un pari ! Celui de vous 2 qui aura raison remporte la victoire…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on a à gagner ?

- Pour le moment je ne sais pas trop…

- …

- Mais je trouverais bien assez tôt !

Elliot et Olivia se regardent et d'une même voix répondent à Munch :

- DEAL !

Cependant leur énervement les a rendus quelque peu aveugle car aucun d'eux n'a remarqué le regard plein de malice de Munch… Cependant ni Casey ni Fin ni Melinda et encore moins Huang n'ont manqué les expressions qui sont passés sur le visage de Munch… Casey se penche vers Fin et lui dit juste assez fort pour que tout le monde à l'exception d'Elliot et Olivia entende :

- Cela risque de devenir franchement intéressant cette histoire…

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Casey !

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner ! Au fait Munch ? C'est quoi l'enjeu ?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt !

- Oh allez !

- Non ! Mais une chose est sure ! Vous allez adoré !

Avec un clin d'œil, Munch se lève et quitte le bar sous le regard amusé de Fin et Huang, le sourire complice de Casey et Melinda et sous la totale indifférence d'Elliot et Olivia toujours à leur dispute…

*************

Deux jours plus tard, l'affaire était bouclée et la réalité avait donné raison à Elliot au grand désarroi d'Olivia. Elle était persuadée que leur « victime » en était vraiment une ! Le fait de s 'être tromper l'a blessée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé… Elliot avait raison… Elle s'était laissée emporter par ses émotions et son histoire personnel… Mais le pire c'était de devoir admettre que Elliot, son partenaire, son meilleur ami et un petit peu plus aussi, avait encore une fois eu raison…

Mais le pire était encore à venir car ni Elliot ni Olivia n'avait prêté attention au pari fait avec Munch… Mais c'était sans compter sur ce dernier pour le leur rappeler… En effet, à peine leur journée de travail terminée, Munch se rappelle à leur bon souvenir… Enfin, surtout à celui d'Olivia… Car elle a perdu le pari et doit se soumette à ses idées tordues…

- Alors Stabler ? Prêt à recevoir ton gain ?

- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu là John ?

- Du pari tiens !

- …

- Ouh-ouh ! Les gars ! Le pari !

- …

- Fin aide-moi s'il te plaît !

- Il y a deux jours, quand vous vous disputiez, John ici présent vous a proposé de parier sur qui de vous deux aurait raison !

- Et nous avons accepté ?

- Oh que oui !

- Et quel était l'enjeu du pari ? …

- Ça il faut demander à John…

- John ?

- Vous verrez bien ce soir ! Rendez-vous au bar où nous avons nos habitudes…

- Munch !

- Oh et Fin ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux prévenir les autres s'il te plaît pendant que moi je me charge de réserver l'arrière salle du bar !

- Munch c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Vous verrez bien assez tôt !

- Fin ?

- Désolé les gars je ne suis pas dans la confession…

- Rendez-vous ce soir après le boulot !

- …

- Munch !

- A plus les gars !

Sur cette dernière phrase, Munch quitte le poste de police de manière théâtrale sous les regards ébahis et quelque peu inquiets aussi des 3 autres… Elliot se tourne vers Olivia…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

- Je ne sais pas mais on s'est mis dans un drôle de pétrin…

- Hey Fin ? Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que Munch mijote ?

- Désolé Baby Sis ! Il n'a rien dit à personne…

- Fin ?

- Je vous assure les gars ! Sinon je vous le dirais !

- Ok alors dans ce cas à ce soir…

- Pour le meilleur ou bien le pire…

- Très drôle Fin !

Sur ses paroles, Elliot et Olivia quittent eux aussi le poste de police pour rejoindre leurs voitures personnelles. Sur le chemin du garage, Olivia fait la tête. Elliot sait bien que ce qui l'a mis dans cet état c'est cette fichu dispute et le fait que ce soit lui qui avait raison finalement. Il sait qu'elle se sent blessée de n'avoir pas réussi à passer autre ses sentiments personnels, son vécue…

- Liv ?

- …

- Hey Olivia ?

Cette fois, Elliot pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Olivia. Au contact de cette main posée sur elle, Olivia sursaute violemment. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées… Comment avait-elle fait pour se laisser submerger comme ça ? Et en plus Elliot le lui avait fait remarquer et c'est-ce qui lui faisait le plus mal… Elle s'était trompée, elle avait tord mais qu'Elliot le lui dise…

- Hey Olivia ?

- Oui Elliot ?

- Je…Euh… Je voudrais…

- C'est bon El, j'ai compris !

- Liv, …

- A ce soir Elliot.

- Olivia !

- A plus El !

Et sur ce, Oliva rejoint presque au pas de course sa voiture laissant dernière elle un Elliot complètement perdu et triste à cause de ce qui vient de se passer entre eux… Va-t-il la perdre comme il y a quelques années ? Il sait qu'il l'a blessée sans le vouloir… Mais sur le coup, il n'a pas vu le mal qu'il lui faisait, il était aveuglé par la colère que le comportement d'Olivia lui inspirait… Il ne veut pas qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie. Jamais ! Il tient trop à elle… Il espère seulement que l'enjeu du pari prévu par Munch ne rendra pas les choses encore plus difficiles. Et puis, pourquoi Munch a-t-il besoin de réserver l'arrière salle du bar ? Encore un sacré mystère…

Soudain un klaxon le fait sursauter lui rappelant qu'il se trouve au milieu du parking gênant le passage de ses collègues. Il rejoint rapidement son véhicule et décide que vu l'heure déjà avancée, il ferait mieux de se rendre directement au bar. Mais avant, il fait un détour pour voir ses enfants, juste histoire de décompresser avant cette dure soirée organisée par Munch…

De son côté, Olivia est rentrée chez elle et se relaxe sous une douche bien chaude histoire de se détendre et d'évacuer tout ce qui s'est passé… Une fois sa douche terminée, elle ouvre sa penderie. Munch a dit que la soirée aurait lieu dans l'arrière salle du bar, soit, pense-t-elle, elle allait s'habiller en conséquence…

*************

Arrivé devant le bar, Elliot prend une grande inspiration avant de sortir de sa voiture. Il adresse une prière à Dieu, lui demandant de faire que cette soirée se passe bien malgré tout. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sort enfin de la voiture et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la bar.

- Elliot ?

- Oli…

En découvrant Olivia devant lui, ses mots se perdent dans sa gorge. En effet, celle-ci n'a plus rien de sa partenaire de travail. De son manteau dépassait une fluide jupe noire et ses pieds étaient chaussés d'escarpins mettant en valeur la finesse de ses chevilles.

- Elliot ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Euh… Oui Olivia ! Tout va bien… Tu es très en beauté ce soir…

- Merci ! Tu n'es pas mal toi non plus…

- Rien de bien différent que tout à l'heure…

- C'est-ce que je disais…

- Olivia !

- Elliot !

Ils se regardent et éclatent de rire tout en rentrant dans le bar pour rejoindre les autres qui sont visiblement tous déjà arrivés.

- Hey ! Salut Olivia ! Elliot !

- Salut Peter ! Les autres sont arrivés ?

- Ils vous attendent avec impatience derrière…

Elliot et Olivia se regardent en fronçant les sourcils et ensemble rejoignent les autres à l'arrière. En entrant dans la pièce, ils s'arrêtent sous le choc de ce qu'ils découvrent…

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que… ça ?

- Surprise !

- Munch c'est quoi ce cirque ?

- Il ne semble que tu as perdu un pari Olivia…

Effarée, Olivia regarde Munch puis Elliot et de nouveau Munch… Ses yeux parcourent la décoration de l'arrière salle… Visiblement Munch a fourni un gros effort, la pièce est méconnaissable ! Dans la pièce se trouve uniquement une table assez grande pour que tous puissent s'y installer. Il n'y reste d'ailleurs que 2 places vides, les autres étant déjà occupées par Munch, Casey, Fin, Melinda et Huang. En face de cette table, se trouve une chaise seule au milieu d'un espace libre. Les lumières ont été tamisées à l'aide de voilages rouges… Munch a vraiment mis le paquet dans la décoration !

- C'est Peter qui m'a aidé pour décorer quand je lui ai expliqué ce qui allait se passer ici ce soir…

- Et à savoir ?

- Venez boire un verre avec nous histoire que je vous explique à tous quel enjeu j'ai imaginé pour votre pari… Au fait je vous ai commandé une bière. Ça vous va ?

Elliot et Olivia hochent la tête et rejoignent les autres autour de la table. Ils ne se sentent pas très à l'aise car ce qu'ils viennent de découvrir a multiplié toutes leurs craintes au sujet de cette soirée…

- Alors… Parlons de ce qui nous rassemble ici ce soir…

- Munch !

- Oui ?

- Dis-nous bon sang !

- Oui ne nous laisse pas comme ça !

- Bon d'accord , je ne vous laisse pas plus dans l'attente !

- Merci Munch ! C'est très aimable de ta part…

- Alors… Tout le monde ici se souvient de la scène à laquelle nous avons eu le droit entre notre Elliot et son aimable partenaire Olivia…

- Munch !

- Ok ! Ok ! Bon… Et tout le monde se souvient aussi que je leur ai proposé un pari qu'ils se sont empressés d'accepter…

- Munch ! Passe à la vitesse supérieur tu veux !

- Alors on est tous rassemblés ici car le pari est terminé et que c'est notre très chère Olivia qui a malheureusement perdu…

- MUNCH !

- Alors voilà… L'enjeu que j'avais imaginé pour le perdant de ce pari était de faire…

- …

- De faire…

- John ! Tu veux notre mort ?

- Mais non…

- John !

- De faire une lap-dance à l'autre !

- QUOI ? / QUOI ?

- Une quoi ?

- John, tu es vraiment tordu sur ce coup là !

- Oui je sais Fin ! Mais j'ai hâte de voir ça !

- Moi aussi !

- Huang ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça de vous ! Et puis de toute façon John, je refuse !

- Tu refuses ? Vraiment ?

- Oui Munch je refuse !

- Et sur ce coup-là je suis d'accord avec Liv…

- Elliot je te pensais plus téméraire…

- …

- Oh ! Et Olivia ? Si tu refuses vraiment, j'ai un autre gage pour toi…

- Et c'est ?…

- Un streap-tease !

- QUOI ?

- Bah oui… C'est à toi de choisir ma grande !

- John Munch ! Je te déteste !

- C'est pour ça qu'on m 'aime…

- Alors ? Tu choisis quoi ma grande ?

Olivia regarde tour à tour chacune des personnes présentes ici… Munch hilare à cause de son idée, Fin et Huang visiblement intéressés par la suite des évènements entre Olivia et Elliot, Casey et Melinda mi-figue mi-raisin et enfin Elliot complètement sous le choc…

- Alors tu t'es décidé ?

- …

- Olivia ?

- …

- Hey Benson !

- Euh… Oui c'est moi…

- Alors ?

- Va pour la lap-dance…

Olivia est mortifiée : elle a déjà perdu son pari et en plus il faut qu'elle fasse une lap-dance à Elliot sous le regard de toute l'équipe ? Heureusement que le capitaine Cragen n'est pas là !

- Ah au fait !

- Oui…

- La chanson c'est Lady Marmelade…

Olivia ouvre des yeux effarés à l'annonce de la chanson choisit par Munch ! « Lady Marmelade » ? C'est vraiment une chanson très sexy !

- El ?

- Oui ?

- La prochaine fois rappelle-moi de ne jamais accepter un pari avec Munch !

- Liv je ne veux pas jouer au rabat-joie mais la dernière fois c'est moi qui t'avais fait cette requête mais visiblement on a encore oublié…

Cette échange entre Elliot et Olivia n'a pas échappé aux autres qui tentent de cacher leurs sourires…

- Alors ? Vous êtes prêts ?

Munch se lève et place un CD dans le lecteur, choisit la piste et retourne s'asseoir avec les autres, la télécommande à la main. Elliot et Olivia se regardent et Elliot remarque que les yeux d'Olivia sont remplis de colère et peut-être aussi quelque chose d'autre… Mais il ne parvient pas à identifier ce quelque chose en plus… De son côté Olivia est complètement dépassée par les évènements et les sentiments que cela produit en elle pour identifier quoi que ce soit dans le regard d'Elliot…

- Allez Elliot ! Va t'asseoir sur ta chaise ! Et toi Olivia, prépare-toi à nous fournir un joli spectacle…

Voyant que personne ne bouge, Munch décide d'en rajouter une couche !

- Allez un peu de nerf les gars ! En plus, Olivia, tu t'es très en beauté ce soir… A croire que tu voulais plaire à…

- Munch la ferme ! Et toi Elliot en place ! Ras le chapeau de toutes tes manigances Munch alors autant en finir ! Et vite !

Elliot jette un coup d'œil à Olivia puis aux autres et de nouveau à sa partenaire… Son regard déterminé et quelque peu énervé ne lui laisse rien présager de bon… Il y a deux solutions : soit elle fait ça comme un jeu et tout se passera bien, soit elle fait ça sérieux et il va y avoir un problème… Elliot maudit Munch et finit par s'asseoir.

A la table, les autres s'installent confortablement pour regarder le spectacle et la musique est lancée… Les premières notes montent dans l'arrière salle du bar…

En quelques secondes, Olivia a pris sa décision : ce défi lancé par Munch lui servirait à exorciser ses désirs, ses frustrations mais aussi et surtout lui permettrait d'assouvir son désir de vengeance vis-à-vis d'Elliot !

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

Olivia s'approche d'Elliot d'une démarche féline et déterminée. Elle retire son gilet et le jette négligemment sur le côté, dévoilant ainsi un fin top en soie écrue. Elle détache ses cheveux et secoue la tête pour qu'ils reviennent en place.

_He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Strutting her stuff on the stress_

_She said, hello, hey Joe_

_You wanna give it go, oh_

Une main dans ses cheveux, elle s'approche encore d'Elliot et pose une main délicate sur son épaule. Suivant le rythme imposé par la musique, elle se déhanche de manière provocante. Sa main glisse doucement de l'épaule d'Elliot, dessinant de sensuelles arabesques sur sa poitrine qu'elle sait, qu'elle sent musclée…

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya yah hee (hee oh)_

_Mocca chocolate ya ya (ooh yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_

Olivia attrape la cravate d'Elliot et le force à approche sa tête de la sienne. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens et sa main quitte ses cheveux pour se perdre dans les siens…

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

Olivia repousse Elliot sur son siège et s'éloigne sans pour autant rompre le contact de sa main qui a de nouveau glisser sur son torse puissant. Elle tourne autour de sa chaise et, une fois de nouveau devant lui, elle s'abaisse et penche la tête en avant.

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_Boy drank all that magnolia wine_

_On her black satin sets_

_Is where he started to freak, yeah_

Elle se redresse donnant un coup de tête en arrière pour que ses cheveux s'écartent de son visage. Un sourire coquin de dessine sur son visage et ses yeux malicieux plonge dans l'immensité bleue de ceux d'Elliot qui est de plus en plus perturbé par la douce torture qu'Olivia lui inflige…

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah)_

_Mocca chocolate ya ya_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, uh_

Les mains d'Olivia rejoignent ses cuisses et tout en se baissant de manière sensuelle, elle remonte délicatement sa jupe sans quitter Elliot du regard…

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)_

Elle se redresse, toujours féline, et une fois sa jupe tout en haut de ses cuisses, elle la laisse retomber et continue à se mouvoir de manière provocante suivant le rythme saccadé de la chanson…

_Yeah, yeah, aw_

_We come through with the money and the garter belts_

_Let'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate_

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

Tournant le dos à son compagnon, elle met en évidence sa chute de rein… Elle sait que le regard d'Elliot a plusieurs fois été attiré par cette partie de son anatomie et elle en joue… Provocante et sensuelle à souhait…

_I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours_

_Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry_

_I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

_Wear high heeled shoes, get love from the Jews_

_Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

Refaisant face à un Elliot rougissant mais complètement absorbé par son show, Olivia s'approche de lui au maximum et l'oblige à poser ses mains sur ses hanches. De son côté, elle laisse ses mains s'égarer de nouveau sur la poitrine d'Elliot… Elle ne laisse jamais à son corps le temps de marquer une pause ! Elle la veut sa revanche et elle fait tout pour l'avoir…

_Hey sisters, soul sisters_

_Betta get that dough sisters_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

_By the case, the meaning of expensive taste_

_You wanan gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)_

_Mocca chocolata (what)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_(One more time, come on)_

_Olivia pousse le vice jusqu'à s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Elliot…_

_Marmalade (ooh)_

Ses mains expertes en profitent pour dénouer sa cravate et se glisser sous sa chemise…

_Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)_

Olivia caresse tendrement les pectoraux d'Elliot… Profitant au maximum de l'occasion qui lui est offerte…

_Marmalade (ohh)_

Olivia continue ses caresses enivrantes, sa main droite sous la chemise d'Elliot et sa main gauche autour de son coup.

_Hey, hey, hey_

Tout doucement, Olivia approche son visage de celui d'Elliot. Sa main droite vient rejoindre sa main gauche autour du coup d'Elliot… Elle n'oublie pas de se dandiner, histoire de le rendre encore plus fou (enfin si c'est encore possible)…

_Touch of her skin feeling silkly smooth, oh_

_Color of cafe au lait, alright_

_Made the savage beast inside_

_Roar until he cried_

Olivia se noie dans le regard de son compagnon, approche ses lèvres encore plus des siennes…

_More, more, more_

Le temps semble comme suspendu entre eux deux : Elliot les mains crispées sur les hanches d'Olivia et les doigts d'Olivia caressant doucement la nuque d'Elliot… Seules leurs respirations saccadées témoignent du fait qu'ils sont encore en vie…

_Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)_

_Living a gray flannel life_

_But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep_

Olivia s'approche encore un peu. Leurs lèvres sont à deux doigts de se toucher… L'envie est palpable…

_More, more, more_

Soudain, au dernier moment, Olivia écarte sa tête de sa trajectoire initiale et se lève… Elliot tente de la retenir par les hanches mais Olivia lui tape sur les doigts, histoire de lui rappeler que l'on ne touche qu'avec les yeux ici… Elle se place dans le dos de sa chaise et pose délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de son partenaire et penche sa tête au dessus de la sienne…

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)_

_Mocca chocolate ya ya (ooh)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

De ses doigts agiles, Olivia dessine des liés et des déliés le long des traits d'Elliot sans pour autant quitter leur contact visuel… Elle dépose un doux baiser sur son front, se redresse puis en dépose un autre sur le bout de son nez. Elle le regarde attentivement et lui sourit, charmeuse, ensorceleuse... Elliot, lui, ne sait plus quoi penser mis à part qu'il meure d'envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher…

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)_

Olivia revient se placer face à lui. Elle s'installe à califourchon sur les genoux d'Elliot, ses hanches ondulent au rythme de la mélodie et de nouveau ses doigts s'égarent sur Elliot…

_Come on, uh_

_Moulin_

_Lady Marmalade_

_Hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh_

_Rockwilder baby_

_Lady Marmalade_

_Moulin Rouge_

_Ooh_

_Misdemeanor here_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, oh yeah_

Les dernières notes de musique s'évanouissent. Olivia se fige à cheval au dessus des jambes d'Elliot, une main passée sous sa chemise ouverte, l'autre délicatement posée dans ses cheveux et ses yeux plongés dans la mer bleue de ses yeux. Elliot est lui aussi perdu dans les yeux noisettes de sa compagne, ses mains tombant de chaque côté de son corps.

Du côté de la table, tous sont bouche bée par ce dont-ils viennent d'être témoins. Munch, Fin et Huang se ressaisissent plus vite que les filles et rapidement des paris fusent à droite à gauche entre les 3 hommes. Bientôt même Casey et Melinda se joignent à eux !

- 20 dollars sur Elliot !

- Quoi Elliot ?

- Elliot, il est comment dirais-je… inconfortable…

- Ah ok ! Et tu ne mise que 20 dollars sur ça ?

- Moi je mise 100 dollars sur ce fait !

- Rien que ça Melinda ?

- C'est pas un vrai pari ça ! C'est un état de fait !

- Melinda !

- Quoi Casey ? Réfléchis !

- Oui j'admets…

- Les filles ! Vous m'étonnez !

- De 1, avec vos paris, vous nous avez contaminez !

- Et de 2, ce pari c'est une question de simple logique ! Réfléchissez !

- Vous êtes des hommes alors…

A cette dernière réflexion, Huang se met à rougir et Fin n'est pas loin de l'accompagner. De son côté Munch éclate de rire !

- C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, vous avez raison ! Elle a vraiment fait fort notre Olivia !

- Je ne lui connaissais pas cette facette…

De leur côté, Olivia s'est finalement éloignée d'Elliot sans pour autant rompre le lien visuel qui les unit. Elliot ne peut détacher son regard d'Olivia. Jamais en 10 ans il ne l'avais vu comme ça ! Il m'en revient pas ! Elle a réussi à le mettre dans tous ses états ! Il n'ose pas se lever de peur de dévoiler aux autres son troubles…

De son côté, Olivia revient peu à peu à la réalité… En regardant Elliot, elle prend peu à peu conscience de ce qu'elle vient de faire et la gêne, la honte même la submerge. Elle ne sait plus où se mettre. Elle a conscience que même si elle voulait se venger, elle n'avait pas à faire ça ! Ses actes ont dépassé de très loin ses intensions premières… Très mal à l'aise, Olivia recule encore et rompt finalement le contact visuel avec Elliot pour regarder les autres. Quand elle voit qu'ils en sont au stade des paris, elle se retourne de nouveau chez Elliot. Elle se rend compte qu'il la fixe toujours avec intensité. Alors ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle fait quelque chose qui ne lui ressemble pas…

************

Sous le regard médusé des autres membres de l'équipe, Olivia ramasse son manteau et son sac et s'enfuie du bar en courant… Elliot réagit alors au quart de tour et oubliant toute sa gêne il se lève à son tour et la suit à l'extérieur. Il ne peut pas la laisser partir comme ça !

Munch, Fin, Casey, Melinda et Huang se regardent et d'un même geste, ils se lèvent et suivent leurs deux collègues à l'extérieur. Ils s'arrêtent sur le pas de la porte du bar et regardent attentivement leurs deux amis. De là où ils sont, ils n'entendent pas ce qui se passent mais ils voient tout ce qui se passe un peu plus loin sur le parking…

Finalement, Elliot rattrape Olivia au moment où elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière de sa voiture. Elliot pose sa main sur le bras d'Olivia. Cette dernière ne s'attend pas à être suivi sursaute à ce contact. Elle tente de se dégager pour s'éloigner un peu plus du danger que représente Elliot mais la poigne d'Elliot est ferme sur mon poignet… Elle ne peut se dégager… Elliot l'oblige doucement mais sûrement à lui faire face…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Liv, il n'y a pas qu'un seul pourquoi…

- …

- Pourquoi cette danse ? Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ?

- …

- Pourquoi ?… Olivia s'il te plaît..

- Cette danse c'était un pari… Et je suis partie car la soirée était terminée…

- Liv, regarde-moi !

- …

- S'il te plaît !

Olivia relève doucement la tête aidée par Elliot qui a posé deux doigts sous son menton.

- Olivia, s'il te plaît, réponds à mes questions… Vraiment…

Olivia relève enfin ses yeux vers Elliot et quand son regard croise celui d'Elliot, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir… Au bout de plusieurs minutes de regard intense, Olivia prend finalement la parole…

- Cette danse ? C'était pour me venger…

- Te venger mais de quoi ?

- De tout !

- …

- Notre pari, le fait que j'ai perdu…

- Mais encore ?

Olivia chuchote la réponse suivante…

- Mon attente…

- Ton… attente ?

- C'est compliqué El…

- Ok mais pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ?

- Je… J'avais honte…

- Mais de quoi ?

- De mon comportement entre autre !

- …

- Et puis j'ai vu les autres faire de nouveaux paris. Et puis toi qui me fixait… Ça été trop pour moi…

- Liv ?

- Oui ?

- Je… Je tiens à toi plus que je ne le devrais…

- El… Ce n'est pas suffisant…

Olivia tente de s'éloigner de nouveau mais Elliot la rattrape encore une fois. De nouveau il l'oblige à lui faire face et la plaque contre la portière de sa voiture qu'elle essayait désespérément d'ouvrir… Elliot se penche alors vers Olivia, capture ses lèvres et l'embrasse à pleine bouche !

Après quelques instants d'un baiser enflammé, Elliot s 'écarte brusquement d'Olivia, une main posée sur sa joue gauche… Olivia vient en effet de mettre fin à leur baiser en lui administrant une gifle monumentale !

- Mais pourquoi Liv ?

- El, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi seule…

Elliot est sous le choc. Il s'écarte doucement d'Olivia et de sa voiture sans pour autant la quitter des yeux… Olivia se retourne, prend place au volant et quitte le parking du bar…

Du côté des spectateurs, c'est la confusion la plus totale. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à cette tournure… Les yeux sont écarquillés, les bouches sont entre ouvertes… Après avoir continué à regarder dans le vide là où la voiture d'Olivia a disparu, Elliot revient vers la porte du bar et donc vers l'équipe. Il est perdu dans ses pensées : qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ai-je vraiment réussi à tout gâcher ?… Arrivé à la hauteur du groupe, il entend à peine Munch et les autres discuter…

- Eh Elliot ! Pour qu'Olivia te gifle, c'est que tu ne dois pas embrasser aussi bien que ça !

- LA FERME MUNCH ! (x4)

Elliot ne réagit même pas à la pique lancée par Munch. Il rentre dans le bar, récupère ses affaires, ressort et grimpe à son tour dans sa voiture sans adresser une seule parole aux autres toujours sur le perron… Ne sachant que faire pour recoller les morceaux avec Olivia, il décide que la meilleure chose à faire est de rentrer directement chez lui et d'attendre…

Voyant cela, Fin ne peut s'empêcher de coller une tape sur la tête de John…

- Hé !

- Putain Munch ! Tu ne pouvais pas te taire pour une fois ?

- Bah…

- C'est vrai John ! Ton idée était divertissante mais là tu aurais du la fermer !

- Ils ont besoin de temps !

- Du temps ? He les gars ! On parle d'Elliot et d'Olivia ! Les deux partenaires qui se tournent autour depuis 10 ans !

- Ce n'est pas une raison !

- John, ce soir il s'est passé énormément de choses pour eux ! Avant d'aller plus loin, ils leur faut digérer ce qui vient de leur tomber dessus…

- On voit bien que tu es psy Huang !

- En même temps, moi je ne suis pas psy et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Huang !

- Casey !

- John, sur ce coup-là, tu es seul contre tous alors essaye au moins d'avoir l'air désolé !

- Ok, ok… Je dépose les armes…

************

De son côté, Olivia roule au hasard dans les rues de New York… Elle ne veut pas rentrer chez elle de peur que Casey débarque pour avoir avec elle une « discussion entre filles ». Elle n'est pas prête pour cela, plus tard peut-être… Trop de choses se bousculent dans sa tête pour le moment…

Se rendant compte que ses yeux sont de plus en plus humides et que cela altère sa vision, Olivia se gare sur le bas côté de la rue où elle se trouve, croise ses bras sur le volant et y pose sa tête. Très vite, les larmes débordent et Olivia est secouée de sanglots. Les minutes s'éternisent et peu à peu les larmes se tarissent enfin. La pression accumulée depuis quelques jours et surtout celle de la soirée s'en va avec les larmes. Olivia se sent plus calme et est prête à repenser aux évènements…

Une fois au clair avec ses sentiments, Olivia relève enfin la tête et regarde autour d'elle pour essayer de localiser où elle s'est garée… Se rendant compte qu'elle se trouve à seulement quelques mètres du domicile d'Elliot, elle ouvre de grands yeux… Son cœur lui fait vraiment faire des choses bizarres ce soir… Que devait-elle faire ? Partir et rentrer chez elle ? Ou bien assumer ce qu'elle vient toujours de « découvrir » ?

Sortant son téléphone portable de son sac, Olivia regarde attentivement le clavier… Elle hésite… Que doit-elle faire ? L'appeler ? Lui envoyer un texto ? Rentrer chez elle ? Les minutes s'égrainent…

A l'intérieur de la maison, Elliot est allongé sur son lit les yeux grands ouverts, repensant aux évènements de la soirée et surtout au baiser qu'il a donné à Olivia… Ce baiser, il en rêvait depuis des mois, des années et il a fallu qu'il gâche tout en étant brusque avec elle… Il pousse un profond soupir…

Soudain, Elliot entend son téléphone vibré… Il tend son bras et ouvre son portable. Il a reçu un message, un message d'Olivia !

« Rejoint-moi en bas. Liv »

Elliot saute de son lit, attrape son pantalon et un pull et descend rejoindre Olivia le plus vite qu'il le peut. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte quelques secondes plus tard, il observe les alentours mais ne voit Olivia nulle part…

Soudain, un bruit de portière fait se retourner Elliot. Il découvre Olivia qui sort de sa voiture et doucement s'approche de lui. Elle ne semble pas très à l'aise… A plusieurs mètres de lui, Olivia s'arrête laissant à Elliot le soin de la rejoindre si il le souhaite… Elliot comble la distance qui le sépare d'elle mais laisse une distance « respectable » entre eux de peur de se reprendre une gifle…

- El, je suis désolée… Excuse-moi…

- Il n'y a pas de problème Olivia !

Olivia s'approche un peu plus de lui et lève enfin ses yeux marrons vers l'immensité bleue des yeux d'Elliot.

- Elliot ?

- Oui ?

- Quand tu m'as embrassé…

- Oui ?

- Tu étais sérieux ?

Les yeux d'Elliot se remplisse d'un espoir insensé.

- Oui !

- Alors je dois vraiment me faire pardonner…

Olivia comble la distance qui restait entre eux, se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un léger baiser sur la joue gauche d'Elliot… Elliot est perturbé par ce geste de tendresse d'Olivia mais il préfère rester immobile… Olivia s'écarte et replonge ses yeux dans les siens…

- Je…

- …

- Je… Je t'aime El…

- Oh Liv !

Elliot prend Olivia dans ses bras et la serre tout contre lui. Olivia se détend enfin…

- Moi aussi je t'aime Liv !

Olivia relève le tête pour regarder Elliot. Ils se sourient tendrement et Elliot chuchote à l'oreille d'Olivia…

- Je peux ?

- Autant que tu veux El…

**_ FIN _**

* * *

**S'il vous plaît ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... Laissez-moi vos commentaires !**

**Merci !  
**


End file.
